Pond Prompts
by Aerophin
Summary: 004. Spirit. "She likes you, you know." — AmyRory
1. Starry Night

Pond Prompts is a project on Tumblr (pondprompts . tumblr . com) dedicated to writing Rory x Amy fanfiction drabbles based on user-submitted prompts. Feel free to submit prompts in reviews or on Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Starry Night

* * *

><p>Amy, still in her nightie, dangles her feet out the doors of the TARDIS. The doctor has run away to check on something, and so there she sits, having just saved Starship UK, gazing staring out into the vast expanse of starry sky.<p>

It is amazing to think of what the future humans were capable of, but Amy wanted the present. One simple pout, and the Doctor reluctantly returns them to the 21th century ("The 21th Century, are you insane? We just came from there!").

But as amazing as Starship UK is, that great land of adventure, it's not her country. There, miles beneath her slippered feet, rotates the planet she calls home. She's never been content in Leadworth, with its duck-less duck pond and boring atmosphere, but there is something familiar of the curvature of the earth, the movement of the clouds, the beating of the sun.

Suspended in a celestial mobile, the earth tilts and turns unassumingly, and Amy can't help but wonder if Rory is looking up at the same sky.


	2. Winter

**Prompt**: Winter

* * *

><p>The winter atmosphere met Rory with a cold blast to the face. He shivered and pulled his large coat closer as he stepped from the warmth of the school building.<p>

It was dark. As he passed beneath the school gates, he nearly missed seeing her.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing you here?"

"Waiting for you, stupid," she replied. She was leaning against the gate posts, wrapped in a thin jacket and scarf. He was surprised she wasn't still wearing her short skirts.

"It's freezing. How long have you been here?"

"Since school let out." She started walking in the direction of their neighborhood.

"Why?" Rory asked, following.

She shrugged her shoulders. She was in one of those moods, Rory reasoned.

They walked in silence until they reached Amy's house. The streetlamps turned on, bringing a delicate glow to the winter night.

"It's almost six," Rory stated.

Still walking ahead, Amy growled, "I know."

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"You know where. Your appointment with Dr. Wilkinsons."

Amy snarled. "I hate Dr. Wilkinsons."

"Then you shouldn't have bitten Dr. Johnson."

"She deserved it."

"I can't believe you're still biting psychiatrists."

"I'll bite whomever I want!" she snapped.

They reached Amy's home. Rory laid a hand on the gate door. "Go inside, Amy. It's cold."

She didn't reply.

"And go to your appointment with Dr. Wilkinsons."

"I hate Dr. Wilkinsons."

"Shouldn't have bitten Dr. Johnson then," Rory said, his eyes gentle as he walked past her to go home.

It was freezing. It wasn't far to Rory's house, but it was still some ten minutes. Rory clutched at his jacket and tried to remember what homework he needed to complete for tomorrow. He had already written that report on technology during the turn of the 20th century, and his maths homework could wait until tomorrow—

Wait. Was that a noise behind him?

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked, turning around. In the lamplight, he could see small flakes of snow beginning to fall.

She had her head down, shuffling her feet as she followed behind. "Nothing."

"You can't follow me home. You're like a little lost puppy."

"I am not!" she cried. Rory laughed, and continued walking. Amy trailed behind.

"You have somewhere to go."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Aunt Sharon knows you'll be hiding at my house again."

Amy didn't reply. Rory stopped walking and was about to turn around when suddenly Amy came from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his back. Shocked, he stood still, and then gently covered her cold hands with his own.

"I don't want to go," Amy mumbled into his back. "Please, just let me stay with you until Aunt Sharon finds me."

Rory gingerly turned around, still holding her hands. Snow had landed in her hair, giving her red locks a gentle sparkle.

"Please," Amy begged softly, her eyes glistening in the fading light. "I just want to stay with you."

The snow began to fall harder, landing on their shoulders. Rory dipped his head, lifted Amy's chin, and meet her lips with his own as the snow circled around them.


	3. Macarena

**Prompt**: Macarena

**Notes:** I like the idea, not so much the execution. Enjoy regardless.

* * *

><p>"Ow, Amy, that's my foot!"<p>

"Sorry! It's a little cramped in here."

"You think?" Rory jeered as an umbrella knocked against his head. "Owwww."

Amy yelped when a jacket fell from its hanger and landed on her head. Outside, the music pounded against the door like a raging beast. It was loud, but at least they could speak to each other normally if they shouted slightly.

"So how long are we going to stay in this closet?" Rory reached down and pulled out a shoe that was jabbing his back. They were both huddled on the floor of the small closet, their knees up to their chins in the crowded space.

"Until Jeff stops wanting to kiss me." Amy shoved the jacket off her head and sat still.

"Huh," replied Rory, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "That's something you've never said before."

"What? Oh, stop it! I know you don't approve of who I date, but Jeff is one of the better guys."

"Really?" he answered sarcastically. "He cheated on you twice. Then he dumped you for Janice, after begging for your forgiveness for two weeks. Now he wants to hook up again?"

Amy sighed. "Well, he's better than Marcus." Outside, the New Years party was in full swing. Rory could see Amy was dying to be out there, but the closet was the only safe haven from Jeff.

"Oh, yes, the one who you thought was our age but turned out to be a twenty-eight-year-old dropout trying to find someone who'll vouch for him to reenter high school."

"He was too needy. And I'm over Jeff." Amy crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head down. "He's not the one I want to kiss tonight," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Rory asked over the noise coming from beyond the door.

"Nothing!" Amy shook her head. "I didn't get mad when you kissed Lauren at Jacob's party that one time."

"Okay, she kissed me, and didn't you think I was gay then?"

"So?" Amy scowled. "You're still my best friend. Not just anyone gets to kiss you when they feel like it."

"And if I do recall, you were mad at me for the whole week."

"You're too good for her. She didn't deserve you."

Rory sighed. He was about to say something when the closet door swung open and light flooded the small space.

"Oh, there you two are," said the figure standing before them, one hand on the doorknob. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to. Checked all the bedrooms, but nothing."

"Mels, what are you doing?" Amy said, shielding her eyes.

"Just looking for my friends. Can't I do that?"

"You're not in trouble again? Haven't stolen anything, have you?" Rory asked. "I know the Hartnells have some nice items out in the open, but please leave them where they are."

"Oh, Rory, I haven't done anything. Yet," Mels replied with a devious smile. "It's New Years Eve! I have to do something wild."

"Please don't, Mels," Amy begged. "Can't you just kiss someone like everyone else and be done with it?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Jeff is still looking for you, so I guess you'll be in here for a while. A pity, it's almost midnight and you won't get to see the ball drop."

Rory sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your own devices," Mels said with a smile and a wink as the door closed.

They were silent for a few moments. Then Amy spoke up, "You know, I'm really sorry about that night. When Mels stole the bus and she showed me that you weren't gay."

"What? What are you sorry for? I'm the one that ran off."

"No, it's just…I'm sorry I never realized that…"

"That what? That I liked you? It's okay, I know that's weird having your best friend like you."

"No, no, it's not weird. It's just…" Amy trailed off. She shut her eyes and buried her face in her arms.

"Hey, it's fine, Amy," he said quietly, playing with his hands. "We're still friends, that's all that matters. You know, I think I should go. It's late." Trying to find some sort of balance, Rory attempted to stand, but Amy quickly placed a hand on his leg to stop him.

"No, wait, it's almost midnight. Please just stay with me a little longer! Maybe Jeff's found someone else to kiss by now."

Rory hesitated, but relented. He could never say no to Amy. "Just until midnight."

"Thanks," Amy said, with a visibly brighter demeanor.

"I guess you're not going to kiss anyone tonight."

"I guess not. But it's okay, I mean, New Year's Eve isn't the only time I can kiss someone."

Rory laughed. "You're a kiss-o-gram, you kiss people all the time."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything. New Years is special, it's like you're starting the year off with a special romance or something."

Letting out a humorless chuckle, Rory leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. From beyond the walls of the closet, he could hear people shouting how it was only a few more minutes until the new year.

The music changed, and Amy suddenly got excited. "Oh my gosh, this is the Macarena!" she cried, grabbing Rory's arm. "I love the Macarena!"

"The Macarena?" Rory asked, skeptically. "Right before midnight?"

"Do it with me, Rory!"

"This is such a weird song. And I don't know the moves."

"Oh, it's not that hard!" Moving her arms as much as she could, Amy attempted to dance the Macarena in their small space.

"Don't hit me," Rory warned, leaning his head back again and closing his eyes. Beside him, Amy was rocking about, making it even more uncomfortable. He felt as if he were about to drift off to sleep, when suddenly, Amy's hand knocked the side of his face with much force.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Amy exclaimed.

"Owwwwww," Rory moaned, grabbing the side of his face.

"Are you okay? Did I hit your eye?"

"No, just my nose. Ah, I think it's starting to bleed."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I don't have a handkerchief on me. Is it really bleeding?"

Tilting his head back, Rory pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the flow of blood. "I don't think so. But I should really get some ice on this."

"Let me see." Amy scooted closer for a better view, but it was very dim in the closet. "I can't really tell. It doesn't look too bad."

A great noise came from outside. Shouts of "Happy New Year" rang out as the commotion continued.

Amy reached a hand to Rory's nose. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"Just a little." He moaned again. "I guess you aren't going to kiss anyone this New Years."

"I'm not quite sure of that," Amy replied, coming in closer. Rory could feel her breath on his face. She hesitated a moment, unsure. "Sorry about your nose. Maybe this'll help?"

Rory froze as Amy leaned in and touched her lips to his own, making sure not to bump noses. Outside, the Macarena continued to blast as the partiers celebrated the turn of the year. Rory closed his eyes and embraced the soft touch of Amy's lips on his.

When Amy pulled away, Rory was silent, still half in shock. Amy moved back to her side of the cramped closet, hesitant.

"I'm sorry, I know that came out of nowhere—" she began.

"A special romance for the new year, huh?" Rory said.

Uncertain, Amy pushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I mean, if you don't think it's weird. This doesn't change anything, right? We're still best friends?"

Rory smiled. "Still best friends."


	4. Spirit

**Prompt**: Spirit

**Notes**: Not very much AmyxRory shipping, but an appearance from the Doctor to help.

* * *

><p>"She likes you, you know."<p>

"What? Oww!" Rory lifted his head at the Doctor's words, and subsequently banged his forehead against the underside of the TARDIS console.

"You alright up there?" the Doctor called out from his swing on the bottom of the console.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Rory rubbed his sore head, and attempted to stand. He was vision was spinning as he stood up, but he placed his hand on the console to stabilize himself, and it seemed to help.

"I need more yellow cables!" the Doctor announced as he bounced up the stairs.

"More cables?" asked Rory incredulously. "Those were all I could find! After forty minutes!"

"Oh, come on, Rory! You need to let the TARDIS guide you! It took you forty minutes because you weren't _listening_ to her."

"Listening? To the TARDIS?" Rory's eyes followed the Doctor as he danced around the console, pressing random buttons and lifting levers.

"Yes, my boy! She's alive and she's trying to talk to you right now."

Rory looked about in confusion. "She's...talking to me? Right now?"

The Doctor mumbled to himself. "I tell them not to wander off, no one listens to me. I tell them the TARDIS is not a machine, she's alive, and they don't believe me! What? Am I just not a believable person?"

"I'll just go get the cables then," Rory conceded, walking off in what he hoped was the direction of the room with all the cables.

"Oh, be nice to these humans with their puny human brains," the Doctor crooned to the TARDIS, leaving a hand on her central unit. She beeped at him several times. The Doctor smiled. "Oh, you know you like them too. I've seen you! You lead Rory to the infirmary and into my special medicine cabinet!"

The TARDIS beeped louder this time, and several levers moved of their own accord. "What? You don't think I would find out did you?" The Doctor smiled like an adult catching a child red-handed. He ran around the console pressing buttons. "You're my ship and I know everything that happens here!"

He paused suddenly. "Oh…except that one time Amy and Rory…which made a whole mess of things and River…well, I guess it's better I didn't know."


End file.
